Harrison Bergeron Cont
by Prodicus
Summary: Continuation of Harrison Bergeron. George Bergeron is faced with Harrison's death, and decides to take revenge. What will he do?


Two days later, at the Bergeron's House, George stormed into the living room. As soon as he got into the living room, a crushing sound entered his brain, but he held his thoughts together. Recently that day, he'd found out by accident that his son had been killed by the Handicap General Diane Moore Glampers. He was furious about that, and was planning a revolt against the government because of it, and his son inspired him to do it. All he needed to do was gather two more above average thinkers to his cause.

So he did. That day at work, he met the first person willing to support his cause. He was an above average thinker, who wasn't allowed to be promoted, because he was simply smarter than everyone else. So they put a "normal" person in charge, just to make sure that Jake Smith would know his place in the world, below the "average people," and it made him completely mad, so he pledged himself to overthrowing this government.

Almost there, he thought, one more person and we can do this! He had the plan together in his mind, it would be simple with three above average thinkers, but they mustn't move too quickly. It would all depend on them waiting for the opportune moment. He finally calmed himself down, as another alarming sound flashed into his head, trying to scramble his well placed thoughts without much avail. George sat down on the couch as Hazel Bergeron, his wife, walked into the room.

"Hey honey, how's it goin'? Good day at work?" she asked him.

George thought quickly, he mustn't show any hint of mutiny towards the government to her, even though she probably wouldn't recognize it if he did. So he answered as he would, had he let the handicap scramble his thoughts, "I'm not sure, I don't remember!" She sat down next to him and handed him a beer, "It's okay, at least you tried!" George suddenly realized that Hazel could help them, when the handicap rang loudly in his ear, as a company of cow boys shot their guns into the air.

He allowed some emotion to play across his face as the handicap went off, just to make sure Hazel suspected nothing.

"Oh babe, I remembered something from today!" Hazel's face lit up, "That's great!"

"I remembered what Jake told me at lunch today, Harrison was killed two days ago."

Hazel's bright faced dropped to shadow, as she realized why her son hadn't come home, even though he was supposed to be in jail. "I'm so sorry for that, but we must forget the sad things!" A single tear drop fell from her eyes to her face, "How did he die?"

George looked through his memories, having momentarily forgotten because he was worrying over his wife. "He shot by Diana Glampers, for plotting to overthrow the government. It was played on the TV, while you were watching, and I think that was why you were crying that day!" To show that he wasn't thinking too much, he threw himself to the ground, and clutched at his head, even though the handicap didn't even go off. He was getting used to it now.

Hazel suddenly remembered all that he said, and realized that they must get revenge. Her motherly instincts were kicking in, and perhaps she may have even gained a few brain cells that day. Though, she didn't know it and you wouldn't really be able to tell. She crouched on the ground next to George, rubbing his head to make sure he was alright.

When he finally "recovered," they both got up and began to draw plans; well rather George began to draw up plans, with the help of Jake Smith, the man who notified George of Harrison's death. The only thing that Hazel was good for in this situation was to simply serve snacks and to make sure they were comfortable and, of course, to stay out of their way.

It was a simple plan really; first they would gather intelligence on the Handicap Generals, such as where their office was located, what time they went to and left work, where they lived, etc. It took them several days to pick up on their habits and what they were accustomed to doing.

"It seems that Diane Glampers likes to drink. She often goes to a bar after work at 6:00 PM every day," said George.

"That's good, though I'm not too keen on how to kill someone, it should be easy to get her once she gets drunk!" Jake was really enthusiastic about this part of the job. He would very much like to extract revenge from her.

"We could strangle her with wire once she gets into her car, silent, deadly, plus we'd be able to get her shotgun. It'd be easier to take over the rest of the HG men."

They both agreed that this would be the best plan, so they put it into action. The next day they found her stumbling to her car from the local bar entrance, drunk as could be around 9:00 PM. They opened the door for her and climbed in after her, somehow, she didn't notice. He shotgun was sitting in the middle of the car, just waiting for them to pick it up. George unwrapped the wire as she started her car, and he flung it around her throat. Jake helped him pull, and she started gurgling.

She finally slumped over and Jake let out a sigh as George grabbed the shotgun, all that was left was for them to dispose of the body. Jake pushed the body into the back seat and then climbed into the driver seat.

"She's finally dead!"

"Lets get her over to the river behind your house Jake, then push the car in!

It didn't take long with their strength before they had the car into the river. "Finally, we only have five more HG men to go. Let's do this!" But before they began again, George stopped Jake and looked him in the eye, "It's too late to turn back now. We have not only killed the Handicap General, but we also stole her shotgun and disposed of her body. There is NO turning back! Are you with me?"

Jake looked at George for a moment then replied, "I've no idea why you would even say something like that! Did I not help draw up the plans? Did I not help you kill her quicker by pulling on the wire? Hand me that shotgun, before you go insane, thinking that a man of free will doesn't choose to help you!" He smiled then slugged George in the shoulder.

The next two HG men were simple kills. They simply cornered them in a dark alley, and shot them with the shotgun. George took one of the HG men's uniform and dressed in it, while Jake stood watch, then switched as Jake dressed in the other uniform. They now had three shotguns and two boxes of ammo.

The next bit was quite simple actually, compared to all the planning they did for it. George would enter the HG Headquarters from one door, while Jake entered from the door on the opposite side. George was about to storm in when an alarming thought crossed his mind, _I'm about to go where no "average" man has gone before! I will overthrow this government, and Jake and I will be the new leaders of our Utopia. No one shall cross our paths, as we rule kindly and fairly to the smarter people, and work the "average" people until they become smarter. It is unfair to dumb down the "smarties" and let the dummies rule society!_

After the thought left his mind, he stormed in, at virtually the same time as Jake. George looked around and took in the scene that only a handful had seen. The HQ was very simple and bland, just like those who ran it. There were twelve cubicles (all grey) with computers and many screens for watching the activity of the citizens in each. With only nine HG men left, it was easy pickings.

George went through the first four cubicles, only using three shots, taking out two in one. Jake was having the same amount of luck, killing two HG men with one shot, and the next two with another. After they scoured the rest of the building, they met up again and regrouped, gathering ammo. Now they must broadcast a Utopia wide message via the Networking channel.

Back at the house, Hazel was wondering how things were going for the two men. Jake's wife had come over, knowing what was going on, so they wouldn't be alone while this went on. Jake's wife was almost as smart as he was, because they'd figured out how to beat the system. Both of them had hidden their intellect for years. They had fallen in love during high school, and planned for her to get low grades, just so that they could marry.

The TV station changed from a view of the station where another dance revue was going on, to the HG Headquarters where two men were standing holding shotguns. George began to speak in a calm clear voice, rising to a height that Hazel had never seen before.

"I am George Bergeron, father of Harrison Bergeron, one time Lord and Emperor of this Utopia. This is my counterpart, Jake Smith, father of the one time Empress of this Utopia. We have just overthrown the government, and are going to change this society! One – this society will not longer be run on how "average" people like to live. EVERYONE will live up to the intelligent standard set by my son and his daughter! Two – no one will be required to wear Handicaps. They are to be tossed out NOW! Three – we will have a reinstatement of the Police Force. Myself and Jake will choose each member. Finally – we will not rule in fear! Welcome to the new Utopia!"


End file.
